1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to locking mechanisms and, more particularly, to those particularly suitable for use with sliding prison doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known sliding prison door operating and locking mechanisms, typified by devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,271,901, 3,426,478, and 3,564,772, are of complex design, and generally utilize vertical locking columns to provide secure and tamper-proof locking of sliding doors. Particularly because of their complexity, known prison door operating and locking mechanisms are not readily adaptable for use with stacking or overlapping prison doors.